


croak.

by skippyVHS



Category: Hololive
Genre: Angst, F/F, I don’t know what else to tag, LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippyVHS/pseuds/skippyVHS
Summary: when a shark croaks, what happens?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	croak.

When a shark croaks, what happens?

Do the other sharks remember its legacy?  
Do they mourn for the dead shark?  
Does the shark get buried 6 feet under? 

All of these questions could be answered with a quick “no.” 

Nature does not work with luxuries like that. 

When a shark croaks, it sinks. The empty body falls to the ocean floor, lifeless, waiting for the scavengers to come and feast. 

No one honors the shark, no one cares about what mighty feats it might have accomplished, the shark dies, and that’s that. 

Gura thought about this for hundreds of years in her lifetime. She watched her own kin be slain and dined upon, like some KFP value meal.

It was gruesome to remember that she herself ate the flesh from some of those husks at some points of her own lifetime. 

She paid no mind to the brutality of her own actions, to her, a meal was a meal. If she croaked, no one would mourn her, no one would care about her, and such was the way of life in this vast, blue depth she called home. 

After leaving Atlantis behind and making herself comfortable on the surface, Gura realized it was different now. The friends she made over countless years and months on the surface would be there for her, they would be the ones to mourn. 

Gura realized too late that time and death were all too happy to prove her wrong. Time and time again, death after death. Loving friends, old acquaintances, unlikely partnerships, they all came and went in the blink of an eye. 

Time was a thief. Death was an accomplice. 

When she joined Hololive, the bonds she made there transcended the cold, hard truth. The addition of 3 immortal friends and 1 (practically) immortal girlfriend shunned the reality of time and death to the back of her mind. 

What Gura overlooked, however, was that she was not quite as immortal. 

Immortal beings have no sense of time, no way of noticing the way a body changes through the years, no concept of growth or the fear of death. They simply existed, unkillable, undefeatable, and unstoppable. 

Gura was strong, but still had her weaknesses. Years of combat in Atlantis with invaders or training with her siblings proved that to her. 

Gura felt pain. She accepted it, and she saw it as part of herself. “The pain makes us who we are,” as some would say. 

Gura’s time left was unknown, not unlimited, which is why when she saw her faithful pink-haired friend standing over her that morning on the beach, she understood immediately.

“Already?” she asked.  
“You don’t sound too fazed,” the reaper retorted. 

Gura looked down at her shadow on the sand and thought for a moment. 

Was she shocked? A concept she knew and saw as an enemy for thousands of years of her life was suddenly approaching her. In the back of her mind, she knew that this day was coming; she knew that at one point, she was going to go belly up, and sink to that faithful ocean floor. It was a reality she knew too well to deny. 

Gura looked up at her friend slowly one last time and took her hand. She rubbed her thumb over those dainty fingers and smiled. 

“Make it snappy. I’ve got places to be, Mori!” 

Before it happened, she swore she saw the smallest tear well up in Calli’s eye. 

One quick stab was all it took to drop the shark to her knees as her soul exited her body. 

Hands still held, the two descended down into the Underworld, a new place for Gura to call home. 

Calli landed at a dark river littered with corpses and a few poor souls who were still suffering in the water. A decrepit sign swung lazily from a rotted tree. 

The River Styx.

Gura stood silently in front of the river as Calli tried her best to remain stoic, tears linking and leaving traces on her face. 

“I’ll try and visit.” was the last thing Calli said to her before turning around. 

Gura stood silently, still and somber. The reaper wiped her tears and went back up, getting another quick look at her friend before fully leaving. 

So, this was home now? The River Styx? Couldn’t even spell Sticks right. Dummy.

—————-

It is noon on a cool summer day. The breeze brushes through Amelia Watson’s hair gently. It has been 3 hours since Gura left their generation’s neat little home. Something to do with wanting to catch some nice fish for brunch. 

3 hours seemed like too long for the generation’s trademarked apex predator to catch some fish. The seeds of worry had begun to bloom in the detective’s heart. 

She threw her house keys into her pocket and slid her coat on. Ina noticed she was headed out and handed her the shoehorn. 

“So… where’re you going this time?” Ina prodded.  
“Gura hasn’t come back yet, I’m worried,” Watson replied with her eyes down. 

She tied the laces of her loafers tight and clicked the toes on the entryway’s tiles. Watson kept her eyes forward as she slid her hat on. Ina said nothing further to the detective. That serious look in her eyes was indicative of true worry. 

Watson creaked the home’s door shut and made her way down to the shore. 

As she walked, she reminisced to keep herself calm. They ended up picking this old shifty home to fit everyone’s needs. 

Kiara was comfortable being anywhere with Calli, Gura wanted an ocean view, Ina wanted a large area to hold her priestly rituals, and Watson wanted a place where she could be alone and think. 

For months now after living here with everyone else, Watson loved this place. Things rarely went wrong, and when they did, she had her friends to help her get back up. 

Nothing could shatter that happiness. At least, until today. 

Watson stopped at the edge of the path leading to the small beach that their home rested above. She dropped her magnifying glass and ran over to an all too distressing blue lump lying in the sand. 

She bent over the body, checking for a pulse, any signs of breathing, or anything else that would give her hope. 

She put her fingers up to Gura’s wrist for the final time and let the arm drop limply back down to the ground. Tears dropped tentatively down her face which then became a downpour as she sobbed. 

Her shoulders heaved and shook as the air entered and exited her lungs. No sounds came out of her mouth, only tears falling from her eyes down onto the sand. 

Gawr Gura, her genmate, her housemate, her girlfriend, and favorite dumbass, was dead. 

She pulled her pocket watch out and fumbled with it, dropping it in the sand. Inside, she knew this event was something she shouldn’t reverse. 

It hurt. It really fucking hurt. 

————-

It is a cool Summer afternoon.

The sun is setting, Amelia Watson is tired. She drops her shovel and places a few carved rocks on top of a freshly covered grave. 

Her back aches, a consequence of not letting her closest friends help her. 

She looks down at a photo she took of Gura and herself. Her tears stream down the photo. 

She plants one last peck on Gura’s dumb shark face and smiles warmly, remembering how much fun the two had together. 

She sits herself down to the pile of rocks that mark Gura’s grave. 

This would be her new spot to think. Until she croaks, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna scream about it go find me on twitter @ebikakudan :)


End file.
